The Haunt House Dare
by Jewel4Sky
Summary: Sora being the Birthday girl has given her best friend Sam full control over what to do for her birthday and what better thing that to go on a ghost hunt with her best friends Scott,Irish and ,Sam. But what happened when Sora runs into something more than just ghost.


Chapter one: Friends

Waking up was one thing in the morning but getting up was another for me, I always hated both but putting my feet on the ice cold floor was worse then death to me in the early morning's. But today was a day I was going to hate no matter what was going to happen, Why is that you ask? well today is my birthday and my friends have yet to tell me what "special" thing they plan to do today for this horrible day.  
I hate becoming older every year, When I was young, yeah sure why not let the numbers roll higher and higher but now that I'm twenty,make it stop please make it stop.  
Unwrapping myself from my over sized comforter and raising my head away from my warm stuffed bear, Yes I sleep with a bear,get over it.  
Lifting myself up in a sluggish pace and putting my once warm feet on the ice floor, I can't help but suck in some air to bite back the cold.  
Standing up and going strait for my closet I grab whatever shirt and whatever jeans suit me for this day which is something with an annoying slogan on the front and tight jeans to match, get dressed,Check. grabbing a hair bow and tying my hair up in a normal ponytail now I'm ready for my friends,Wait... Shoes always the shoes ..sighing I start my search, under the bed ..nothing but dust bunnies and scary green stuff that seems to know my name,getting up I look around my bed then on my drawers, then ..ding under my desk sat two loving Boots that scare the hell out of every teen boy I've met so far.  
Grabbing my bookbag at the door and yelling at my mother that I'm going to hell, she yells her loving goodbye's and with an eyeroll.  
I'm out the door and up the street before you can say "Happy birthday Sora."  
Yes my names Sora and yes I'm a girl and yes I'm twenty whatever and what I look like is up to you.  
Walking up the cool foggy road with a loaded bookbag was great, you know with the quiet and calming sense up until you feel just how heavy your bag really is and just how fast cool turns into cold,which is in seconds.  
Once I'm at my friends house who lives up the street on a rather large hill that I must climb everyday to get a ride to school. Most of my friends live close to me so oddly enough Scott my guy friend and my only friend with neon sign blue hair is there to meet me on her car port with a rather large grin on his Scottish face and before I know it hes got me in a bear hug and singing happy birthday to me, his joy is like the flu to me I can't help but smile at his antics,hence why I keep him around. Scott and I have known each other since Elementary School he was the one to kick other kids asses when I couldn't and I was the one to be that gentle hand to knock some much needed sense into him when he needed it, So we stuck together sense. I start to slowly blackout for Scott's very bear like hug, He finally noticed me tapping out and let me go with a laugh and me starting to breath again. I looked at Scott with a sigh and asked as usual " Wheres Irish?" Scott only grunted " The lad is always late ..god knows we're his ass is."  
Both of us hearing a very loud and very Irish yell we both turn towards the noise and before I could see the bastard he crashes into me and I'm yet again in another bear hug but around my waist and my waist and stomach are slowly being split in two by this short red headed man.  
All I can hear is his mile a minuet speech of "your twenty,I cant believe your fuckin twenty , wait till your twenty-one then we get booze-" By this time my vision has started to blur and Scott is prying Irish off of me and the two both end up in full nelsons and soon headlocks. Yep this is normal.. for me atleast. Boys still fighting and me standing off to the side waiting for the loud girlish scream to come to signal the end of the fight for both men, do to one of them hurting the other sometimes at the same time. Hearing a door open and close I'm the first to spot Sam as she came walking down the stairs and over to us with her car keys in hand and letting them jingle as she walked, with a grin on her face watching the boys. Looking at Sam as she stop's next to me, I look at her with questioning and ask " should I end it or you?" Grinning, Sam holds her leg out and trips both boys and they fall hard on the road with a loud thud and soon to follow two girlish cry's of pain. Looking at me Sam smiles and say's " So take a guess we're we are all going." I look at her with question "uhh ...School" Sam could only grin ...of course not.. why would we go to an educational place. I rub my forehead with my palm and ask again " where to?" Sam only grins and say's " A house." Looking at her and looking at the boys who are no where close to knowing anything about anything we are saying I ask again " what type of house ..Sam? and If you say the H word I'm gonna kill you." Sam's grin only widens... Knew it of course we're going to a haunted house its the only thing that say's insane and awesome at the same fucking time.

Updates will be up soon

Please comment

Thank you


End file.
